Barely Legal
by LazyMasochistBoot
Summary: "How old are you?" "Eighteen." "...I should go." "No. Don't do that." "Do what?" "Underestimate  me. My age doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. Doesn't mean I can't make you feel good..." Summer lovin'. LifeguardWard. Lemons. Continuation.
1. The Lifeguard, One Shot

**A/N: Hello there lads and ladies! Welcome to my first one shot! This was originally written for the Summer Nights Contest…but I missed the deadline so meh….here it is for you guys!**

**Please review and enjoy….LifeguardWard? ;) **

**I'M THINKING IF I GET 100 REVIEWS, I'LL CONTINUE. SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. :)**

*****BL*****

**BARELY LEGAL**

I ogled him shamelessly as he bent down and dipped his fingers into the water, checking the temperature before slipping his sunglasses on and glancing up at the sun attentively. His ass in those red fucking shorts should be fucking illegal. When he bent over, they hugged his ass just the right way and I couldn't help the urge to bite it.—which was completely barbaric but who gives a fuck? And the little dimples above his ass? Fucking nom.

I watched him as he walked over to his giant chair, licking my lips at the way the muscles in his back moved alluringly beneath his skin as he climbed. His thick arms flexed as he reached the top and hopped into the chair nonchalantly. As if he wasn't aware that every woman around this pool wanted to fuck his brains out. _I_ wanted to fuck his brains out.

I want to fuck the lifeguard.

"Bella, why don't just go talk to him?" Alice said beside me, sounding aggravated.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my black sunglasses, pushing them back on my head before looking at her. "Alice, you never approach the lifeguard. You can't just walk up and be like 'Oh, hey, I like your ass, mind if I take a ride on your disco stick?', it doesn't work like that," I scoffed at her. This is obvious information.

She slid her hot pink glasses on to her face and turned away from me, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her long black hair. "Well, I'm just saying, you've been staring at the guy for the past two days. Every time we come here, you ignore me and eye-fuck him. I mean, you haven't even swam yet!" she threw her hands up, gesturing to the pool.

"Oh and what about you with the towel guy?" She bit her lip and kept quiet, glancing in the direction that the blonde towel boy stood, and I knew I had her. "You're gonna tell me you haven't been pining for him? You've asked for towels six times today and you've only swam _once_." I raised a brow.

"Shut up, Bella! We're talking about you right now. Talk to him or at least _try_ to get his attention. We paid all that money and did all that begging to come here for the summer, so let's make it memorable, eh?" she nudged my shoulder with her elbow and looked at me expectantly.

Alice was right. We'd been saving up to come to Cancun since our sophomore year in high school. We spent so much time working crappy jobs, doing lame fundraisers and washing dingy, dirty cars because we wanted to have a little adventure before we would be forced to go off to college in the fall. And even when we graduated a few months ago, with more than enough money to be here, we had to beg our parents to come. They didn't think we were mature enough to come here alone, seeing as how we were barely legal. But we told them that this was the most important thing to us and we explained how we'd worked so hard to get the money and blah blah blah. Basically, Alice and I had to do a lot of pouting and stomping to get here. And that is hard fucking work, let me tell you.

"You're right, Al. I should just go for it and…do something bold."

"Thatta girl," she cheered. "So...what do you say we go for a swim and you can show off that hot bod?" she wiggled her brows and licked her lips suggestively.

"Ugh, you're such a creep!" I laughed, standing.

"You love me!"

"Yea, yea." But I did love her. She was my best friend in the galaxy.

We both stood and stretched, removing the cover-ups we were wearing on top of out bikinis. Alice was wearing a navy blue bikini with little white bows all over it. I was wearing a simple magenta bikini top and bottom. No fancy designs and shit. Simple. Removing our glasses, we looped arm's before making our way to the side of the pool where _he_ was. Alice slyly winked at me and made sure to slow our walking as we passed his lifeguard chair. I blushed for no damn reason as we did. Man up, Bella!

Alice and I took turns jumping from the vacated diving board. She did plain jumps but I used my background in gymnastics to do simple tucks and spins off the board. Nothing too intricate, if you ask me. I missed my gymnast days. I quit the summer before Junior year. I just didn't have the time or drive I used to when I first started, but it was nice to reminisce as I did my little tricks.

As I splashed into the water for the umpteenth time, Alice grabbed my arm and leaned into me to whisper, "He's totally watching you. He's got the biggest smile on his face!" she informed, looking over my shoulder at him. I'd forgotten all about impressing him, lost in the thrill of jumping in and out of the refreshing water but my heart thumped fast, from something other than tiredness.

"Really?" I questioned, pushing my wet hair back from my face. I didn't want to turn around and look desperate. "Let's get out of the pool," I suggested. She nodded, only eager to go and get yet another towel from the towel boy and followed me to the stairs at the side of the pool. Upon climbing out, Alice turned to me, frantic.

"How's my hair? Is there something in my teeth? Do I look 'Sports Illustrated Beach Bod' wet or like 'She looks like she just drowned' wet?" she asked, her words rushing out. But I was used to this kind of behavior with Alice.

"Your hair is sexy, your teeth are-" she showed me her teeth, "they're perfect and you definitely look Sports Illustrated hot," I assessed.

"Phew! Good! Let's do this thing then!" she yelled bouncing on her toes and cracking her neck like a boxer before a big match. I laughed, shaking my head and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her guy. It was my first time seeing him up close.

He was pretty sexy—not as sexy as my lifeguard though, but sexy—he had chin length blonde hair that was tucked behind his ear on one side and big green honest eyes and the best part? He was just as pale as Alice and I. He was perfect for her.

"Hey, darling, back for another towel?" he drawled in a thick southern accent. I swooned a bit. How fucking cute! Alice giggled and took the towel he offered.

"Yea, you sick of me yet?" she asked jokingly but I could tell she was honestly terrified that he was.

"That could never happen, doll," he winked at her before tearing his eyes away to look at me. "Hello, gorgeous, I don't believe I've seen you around before," he smiled at me kindly, passing me a towel as well. Oh, he's such a fucking charmer.

"Oh, towel boy, if that's your way of trying to get a tip, you've succeeded. So here's your tip," I leaned into him and whispered, though loud enough for Alice to hear, "she likes blondes." Pulling back, I saw Alice's jaw drop and her cheeks flush pink. She glared daggers at me and I shrugged innocently.

"I've never been more happy to be blonde in my life," Jasper spoke up with a grin. Alice's eyes snapped to him and she bit down on her lip. "Sit with me for a while?" he asked, offering Alice the chair beside him. I wish I could've recorded the jerky nod Alice gave because it was just fucking hilarious.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone then," I winked at Alice before tossing the towel over my shoulder, turning on my heel and leaving. Now I just have to get _my_ guy.

I chewed on my lip intently as I neared his chair. What can I do to get him? Alice said he'd been watching me…so he'd noticed me and he knew I existed. Okay…now I just have to talk to him. Think of something, Bella. Think, think, think! Aha!

I have an idea! It's the oldest trick in the book but it always works so who cares how old it is? I took a deep breath and counted backwards to try and quiet my thumping heart as I drew closer and closer to his chair. Never have I been in the presence of such a God and I was fucking nervous. He was staring off into the west end of the pool at some kids that were splashing each other and pushing each other around playfully. One boy pushed the others head down under the water and although it was all in play, it still looked dangerous. Where the fuck are their parents?

"Hey!" lifeguard called to them, his voice firm but yet still friendly somehow. "None of that," he instructed.

The two boys, who looked to be about eight, dropped their heads, embarrassed about having been chastised, and then quickly nodded. "Yes, Edward," they agreed in unison. Edward? Lifeguard's name was Edward? That's just like my favorite name in the fucking world, no big deal! Edward Lewis, Edward Scissorhands…hello, Edward's are awesome! Plus, now I have a conversation starter.

Edward reached into the small sack hanging on his chair and pulled out a bottle of water, chugging it down. I was mesmerized by the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed over and over again. His head was thrown back as he drank, how could I not imagine him in that same position only naked and—

"Miss? Do you need something?" a smooth and velvety voice asked.

"Fuck!" I yelled to myself. His first words to me were supposed to be 'my room or yours?' not 'Miss, do you need something?'. "Um…" I stuttered looking up at his perfect face as he pulled his sunglasses off. He was tan. Not Jersey Shore tanned but tanner than me—which isn't saying much because I'm whiter than Casper—and he had bronze, reddish hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen. And his fucking jaw….if it were possible to fuck a jaw, I swear I'd choose this one.

"Do you need help?" he tried again. Fuck, I stared too long.

"Um, no…sorry," I cleared my throat and remembered why I was coming over here. I was wondering if you had any sunscreen? The sun is absolutely scorching today." I fanned myself and used the towel to dab across my chest. His eyes immediately fell to my boobs. Score!

"Um…yea. Yea, I have some," he stammered, looking me in the eyes again and reaching into the sack again to pull out a bottle of sunscreen. He climbed down the ladder to me. He was at least a good nine inches taller than me and I was 5'6 myself. Tall and handsome. Fuck me sideways… "Here you go." He handed me the bottle.

"Thanks. You know," I started, "you handled the situation with those kids pretty impressively. Didn't lose your cool or anything," I complimented with a friendly grin. He laughed and the sound was beautiful and his teeth were perfect. I wanted them on my skin, biting me, as soon as possible.

"Years of training. Plus, you know, I come from a big family, I'm used to kids. I know how to handle them," he nodded, absently rubbing his hand on his belly. I looked down, licking my lips as I counted one…two…three…four…five…fucking six. Abs, abs, abs. Can I lick them? "Lick what?" Did I say that out loud? "Yes, you did."

Fuck. "Uh…what? I said…can you lick them…_them_ being your nose. Can you lick your nose, that's what I said." _Can you lick your nose?_ 'Can you shut the fuck up, Bella?' is more like it. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted in confusion. "It's…never mind…" I stared at my feet. Only I could make such an ass out of myself so soon in the conversation.

"Right. So, I saw you on the diving board," he offered, changing the subject. "You looked good. Are you a swimmer?"

I blushed at the thought of him watching me. Plus he said I looked _good._ "Oh, thanks. No, not a swimmer. I'm…I _was_ a gymnast a couple years back."

"_Was_? What happened, you're so amazing at it. I don't understand."

I sighed. "I quit a while ago. I just…lost my passion for it," I explained.

He nodded in understanding. "I get it. You can't do something as strenuous as that without _passion_." Mmm that word coming from those lips just gave me all kinds of…tingles. "I mean, I hear there are all sorts of injuries that could come from stuff like that."

"God, yes," I agreed immediately. "You should see this scar I got one time at a competition."

He grinned at my enthusiasm. "How'd you get it?"

"I'm the most unbalanced gymnast there is," I explained, falling into comfortable conversation with him. "Get this: I tripped over a rug, knocked over a wooden beam, somehow managed to break it in half and of course it started knocking everything else over like a fucking domino effect!" I said animatedly, laughing at the memory; he chuckled with me. "But that's not how I got it. I stand up quickly and bump into my dad who's carrying all my stuff and then he drops my purse, all my shit falls out and my mirror somehow finds it's way to my leg and stabs me. It's the most ridiculous thing ever!" By the time I finished my story, we were both in hysterics at how fucking zany and random it was. Never in a million years would something like that happen again.

"That is fucking funny," he swore, calming down a bit. "You're one of a kind…I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked, holding out a hand.

I took it, reveling in the way it engulfed my own. _Big hands._ "I'm Bella Swan," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"You're one of a kind, Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," he smirked and swiped his thumb across the back of my hand before letting go.

"You too. So, thanks for the sunscreen." I searched for something else to say.

He shook his head. "Absolutely. I'm here to serve and protect," he said with a salute that made me laugh.

"Well, since you're here to serve…" I bit my lip, watching him and noticed how his eyes landed on my lip.

"What can I do for you?" He swallowed hard.

"Can you do me from the back?" I asked, slapping a hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. "I mean do my back! Can you do my back? With the lotion!" I held up the bottle, blushing pathetically.

He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling though it was a bit strained. "Yea, sure. Of course." He took my hand in his and led me to the beach chair ride beside his lifeguard one. _He held my hand._ I sat down and leaned forward as he sat on the side of the chair behind me. I gathered my hair and pulled it over my left shoulder, out of his way. I heard him fumbling with the bottle and then the suction sound from it as it squirted into his hand. Then I felt his hands on me.

The lotion was warm on my back, as were his hands as they caressed my skin. His hands were gentle yet firm and rather than me feeling them rubbing the lotion over me, I felt his hands massaging me, kneading my back so perfectly that I moaned a bit and closed my eyes. My moan seemed to spur him on and his hands worked me over more firmly, the force pushing me forward rhythmically. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt fucking heavenly. His hands moved lower, his fingers grazing the sides of my breasts.

"Fuck," I hissed quietly as a wave of lust passed over me. Edward hummed in agreement, letting his fingers graze me again. Mmm yess. His hands stilled and I felt his chest against my back and his lips at my ear.

"Bella…" his breath passed over the shell of my ear, making my eyes open and—

"Bella!" Bad fucking time, Alice. I glared up at the little wench and she shrugged. "Oh, hello there," her gaze shifted to Edward. "I'm Bella's best friend, Alice. And you are?" she held a hand out. I felt the chair move as Edward stood and took her hand.

I jumped up, folding my arms. "His name is Edward and we were kind of in the middle of something," I pouted, looking at Alice. But she ignored me and shook his hand anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Anyway, Bella has to go now because she has some best friend duties to perform. But you can find her in Room 614 at 7:30 this evening if you would like to continue your…conversation. She'll have the room to herself by then. Okay, bye now." Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me over to our chairs, leaving a confused Edward behind. I looked over my shoulder to see him waving and shaking his head with a crooked grin on his face. I waved back.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Alice. That man's hands are magic!" I hissed as we collected our glasses and cover-ups from the chairs.

"Oh, hush, it's nothing you can't resume. I need your help, Jasper asked me out and I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"You have a date! That's wonderful. And you're welcome," I smirked as we headed for the exit.

"Yea, yea, thanks," she smiled back.

"Hey, Bella!" someone called and I turned to see Edward.

I grinned, "Yes?"

"I want to see that scar," he smiled wide and I saw a hint of a dimple in his left cheek.

"Come to 614 at 7:30 and you just might," I winked and bit my lip before backing out of the pool area.

**~BL~**

"Alice, it's 7:20, get the fuck out!" I yelled from the bathroom as she kept running back and forth in our hotel room. Edward was gonna be here soon and I needed to situate myself to deal with Sir Sexy.

"Hold on, I forgot my shoes! No they're on my feet! Fuck, where are my earrings? Oh, they're in my ears but I-"

"Alice, Jasper is fucking waiting for you outside! Get your mini ass out there! You have everything, you kook," I informed with a mouth full of toothpaste. Jasper had arrived five minutes ago and she was making the poor boy wait as she flitted back and forth for nothing. Since when was Alice nervous over a date?

"Oh, fine! I'm gone! Bye, Bella!" she called before I heard the door slam. Finally. I spit the remnants of toothpaste into the sink and washed it down the drain. I sighed, staring in the mirror. I had my hair down in loose, wavy curls and was wearing Daisy Duke shorts and a regular white tank top. Hello, amazing cleavage view and a way to show off the legs? Who needs dresses and shit?

_Riiiiiing!_

I jumped as the door buzzed. Fuck, he's here! I smoothed down my hair and checked my breath before opening the door.

Holy mother of fuck, Batman!

There he stood. Shirtless. And sweaty. With shorts. And shirtless. And sweaty. And…did I say shirtless and sweaty already?

"Bella," he smiled and held up a bottle of wine. "I got this for us."

Wine? How thoughtful, you gorgeous bastard. "Oh, thanks, come in," I moved out of his way so he could step in. I shamelessly inhaled as he walked past me. Cinnamon sex. Yep. I wanna lick him. I followed him into the bedroom area of the small room, watching his ass in those tight, white shorts the whole way. "Here, you open this and I'll go get us some glasses." I handed him the wine.

"Cool," he kicked off his sandals and sat on the bed. When I got back from the kitchen, he'd already popped the cork—ha!—on the bottle. He took the glasses from me and poured a sizeable amount into each before handing me my glass and sitting the bottle on the bedside table. "To…to new friends and hot summers," he toasted. I grinned and clinked my glass against his. I tried to look cool by downing my glass of wine but the freaking bubbles and fizz irritated my senses and I choked—like, a lot. And loudly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, still coughing. "Water," I rasped out. Fucking wine. My eyes were starting to water and Edward was a blur as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here, drink up," he said as I felt the bottle press into my lips. I grabbed it and chugged it gratefully. Ugh, now I look stupid. "You alright now?" he rubbed my arm.

"Yea. Sorry," I said, wiping my eyes. He looked nothing but concerned for me once my vision was no longer blurry.

"Have you never had wine before or…" he grinned, jokingly. I've never even had anything more than one beer. His eyebrows pulled together. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Umm…" Fuck.

"How old are you?" he asked, his face turning serious.

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen?" he jumped up.

"What's the big deal? How old did you think I was?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "At least twenty-one! You're eighteen!"

"So what! How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-three," he answered. Okay, so five years older. Not that big a deal.

"Okay, it's not like you're thirty, calm down."

"I should go," he said, starting to put his sandals back on.

"No. Don't do that," I huffed, folding my arms.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't underestimate me."

"Underestimate you? You're still a teenager!" he scoffed.

Clearly, the sexy fucker was going to need to be taught a thing or two about Bella Swan. I knew moves he hadn't even heard of. "That doesn't mean anything," I explained, coming to stand in front of him, running my finger down his sculpted chest. "That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." I kissed his neck, enjoying the way his jaw clenched in restraint. "That doesn't mean I can't make you feel good," I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his shorts. "Let me make you feel good?" I asked, looking up at him innocently while pushing his shorts down inch by inch.

"Umm," he licked his lips, looking down at me.

"Umm," I repeated looking at him hungrily, swiping my tongue across my own lips.

"Fuck," he debated, his hands finding claim on my waist. "Eighteen?" he asked as his hands slid down to give my ass a squeeze. "That's…that's legal, I guess."

"It is," I smiled victoriously before leaning in to slowly kiss down his neck, occasionally giving his skin tiny bites. He groaned.

"Fine," he surrendered, gripping my ass to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctually, gasping as he swiftly turned to press me into the wall. His mouth immediately found mine; eager and wanting. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I immediately parted my lips for him. His tongue met with mine, teasing, massaging….

The sounds I was making just from his kiss were pretty embarrassing. But when he started to grind against me—that was forgotten. I could feel him, huge and hard right where I wanted him and I rolled my hips, grinding into him just as eagerly, my back arching from the wall.

"Bella," he breathed as he sucked and kissed my neck continuing to rub against me like a horny teenager. Well, I _was_, but what was his excuse? I'm was on birth control and completely ready to go! Fuck me already!

"Fuck me," I moaned aloud. Edward's wide and lustful eyes found mine. His hand snaked under my shirt and inched towards my tits. Thank fuck, I wasn't wearing a bra.

"What'd you say?" he taunted as he palmed me, his hand rubbing over my nipple and making it stand at attention. His fingers pinched and pulled my nipple expertly.

"Edward," I practically whimpered, "fuck me!" I needed him. Now.

With a hushed growl he spun quickly and tossed me on the bed, immediately coming to hover above me, his hands pushing my shirt up. I arched my back as he pulled it up and over my head. His mouth was immediately on my nipple; hot and wet and so fucking good. He sucked and nipped at it, making me mewl and moan his name over and over. My hands tangled in his hair, holding his head to my chest as he worked me over. If his mouth alone could do this to me, I couldn't imagine what he could do with other parts of himself…

I bit my lip hard—as he pulled back leaving me panting—as his fingers started to unbutton my shorts and tugged them from my hips. "Fuck. Anticipating this, were you?" he asked as he took in my black lace panties.

"Maybe," I retorted, pulling the belt from his shorts and tossing it behind him. I unbuttoned his shorts and tugged his zipper down, pushing his shorts down as swiftly as I could. He kicked them off and kneeled on the bed, smirking while I stared shamelessly as his cock strained against his boxers. "Holy fuck."

"Uf!" he exclaimed as I unexpectedly pushed him on his back. I tugged his shorts from his hips and nearly came at the sight of his cock. Fucking perfect. Thick and long but not freakish. It was just fucking….perfect. I ran my hands up his thighs, watching him as I lowered my mouth to his cock. "Bella-" he started as I took him in my mouth, sucking hard. I looked up at him innocently as I swiped my tongue over the head, enjoying the sweet and tangy taste of him. "Fuck," he hissed.

"Mmm," I moaned against him as I started to bob my head, pulling him further and further into my mouth with every thrust down.

"Baby…fuck," he groaned watching me as I engulfed his entire cock down to the hilt, sucking him like his was the last cock on earth. "Bella….fuck…I don't want to come like this…"

"Mmm," I agreed and I pulled him from my mouth slowly, pouting.

"Don't pout baby," he said still a bit breathless. "I just want to be in that sweet pussy when I come."

My jaw dropped and he smirked at my expression as he grabbed the fabric of my panties and ripped them from my body. Shit…he ripped them off. Fuck, why is that so hot?

"I've wanted to fuck you from the minute I saw you in that tiny bikini," he said, pushing me on my back and taking his cock in hand. I felt him circle my opening, teasing me as he killed me slowly with his talking. "Did you wear that for me? You wanted my cock then, didn't you? You wanted me to fuck this pussy?"

"Yess," I squirmed, trying to find a way to get him inside me but he continued to rub against me. I was fucking soaking and moaning my ass off. I can't handle the teasing and the dirty talk.

His teeth bit down on my lip gently, pulling a bit. "You're so fucking wet," he said as surrendered and slid into me. I groaned in pleasure as I felt myself stretch for him. "And so tight," he panted as he pulled back before slamming back into me, hitting a spot no one had ever hit before. God, it felt amazing.

"Edward! Yess." I ran my hands down his back to grab his perfect ass and pulled him to me, making him slide a bit deeper. "Ungh."

"Bella," he thrust into me repeatedly with just enough force to make me shout his name. "Such a tight pussy. You feel so good baby," he said in my ear as his hips moved faster. "So. Fucking. Good," he said with each thrust.

I could only whimper in response as his mouth found it's way back to my nipple, licking and sucking and biting. He bit down a bit roughly, sending a tingly sensation down my body, straight to my pussy. "Fuck!" I felt myself nearing my orgasm, the familiar tightening in my stomach. "Edward…" I gripped the hair at the base of his neck.

"Are you gonna come for me baby? You gonna come on my cock?" His fingers glided down my body and eagerly rubbed my clit.

"Yess," I said in a raspy voice that I hardly recognized as my own, "give it to me. Harder. Make me come on your cock," I agreed my supply of self-control depleting.

"Dirty, dirty girl," he taunted, quickening his pace. His fingers worked over my clit with a ferocity that left me gripping the sheets, his hair—anything I could find. "Come for me," he said unsteadily and I could tell he was close as well. "I want to feel this tight pussy clench around me," he broke off with a grunt as his teeth clamped down on my nipple again—and I was finished.

My back bowed from the bed and my head flew back against the pillow as I came, chanting his name in moans and sighs.

"Fuck," he grunted as his hips pushed forward roughly, his body shook with a gentle shiver as he came, spilling into me. His sweaty body stuck to mine as he collapsed on top of me, managing to keep most his weight off me though. His warm breath blew against my nipple as he panting, I watched the strands of his hair blow as I did the same. We laid there for a while, completely sated and exhausted.

"Never pegged you for a dirty talker," I said, breaking the silence.

I shivered as he laughed, his breath wafting over my nipple again. "Never pegged you to be the type for blowjob's." He looked up at me. "But I'm glad you are."

"Mmm I bet you are," I ran a hand through his wet hair. We were drenched. "You were amazing, my dirty mouthed friend."

"As were you," he kissed my nipple appreciatively.

"Mmm," I bit my lip.

He pushed himself up and crawled over me, grazing his lips over mine. "You know what's better than dirty talk and blowjob's?"

I nipped at his top lip. "What?"

"Second rounds," he grinned.

I threw my head back in laughter as he playfully kissed down my body. My laughter was cut off when he parted my thighs. "Found the scar!" he whispered before thrusting into me once more.

Best. Summer. Ever.

****BL****

**REMEMBER. 100 REVIEWS = CONTINUATION**

**5146 WORDS! Wow, I think that's the longest thing I've ever written for one chapter…I really hope you guys enjoyed and review and tell me if you liked it….who knows, maybe we got a full story on our hands….ooh**

**Lemme know! And thanks for reading, you guys! Twitter: (at) ElmoStew **

**~LazyMasochist(Marie) 3**


	2. What Are We?

**A/N: Hey, guys, so I know it was supposed to be 100 reviews = continuation but I figured sixty was good enough and way more than I ever expected so here I am. I love these characters and the possibilities this story offers but I suck at writing long chapters so I'm thinking of making this story a drabble one. Aka short chapters and frequent updates. Cool with you guys? **

**Anyways, since you all waited so patiently, here you go...more Barely Legal **

"You really screwed him!" Alice yelled at me out of nowhere the next day at the pool.

"I told you I did, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her and took another long sip of my drink.

"You told me you had sex with him, you didn't tell me you blew him too!"

I choked on my drink and sputtered into the glass, a big splash hitting me in the face. I turned to her sharply, wiping at my face. "How did you know?"

"You're molesting your straw while staring at him. It was a bit obvious."

I eyed my glass guiltily and took another look in Edward's direction. "Okay, so maybe I did," I admitted, a smile taking over my face.

"Filthy girl," she false chastised, hitting me with her sunhat.

"Shut up," I laughed, returning my eyes to the hot lifeguard as he kept a watchful eye on the kids splashing around the smaller pool. Every so often his eyes would meet mine and he'd give me a look that seriously made my toes curl. "Holy shit," I breathed as he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"Did you see the way he-" I glanced over, taking in the raised eyebrow of my friend. "Nevermind," I finished. "So...how was your date last night with Jasper?"

"Oh, my God, Bella he-" and she was off. Even though she'd told me about her date with Jasper twice already, she was still able to rattle off more details, casting glances in the towel boy's direction that, while weren't as heated as Edward and I's, showed evidence of definite attraction. Or maybe something more. Alice fell easy like that.

Not me though.

**BL**

Alice and I climbed up the steps that led out of the pool, both of us soaked head to toe. "Don't think I didn't see you doing those fancy leaps off the board, Bella Swan," Alice said to me with a wink as we headed in the direction of her towel boy.

"What?" I threw a hand to my chest and feigned innocence. "I was simply having a bit of fun and brushing up on my skills."

"Uh huh, practicing to see if you're still...flexible," she whispered in my ear, twirling around me then skipping away to her guy. I chanced a glance over at Edward, wondering if he saw me doing my jumps off the board. If I was being honest with myself, I was doing them for purely his amusement. If he happened to gather that I was flexible well then...that was a two for one deal.

"Hey, Jasper," I greeted as I reached the two of them. He handed me a towel.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled and flipped his hair from his eye. "Alice was just saying we should all get together and hang out."

"All?" I questioned, my eyebrows raising as I looked at my friend.

"Yes," she explained. "Me, Jasper, you and Edward. A double date. Maybe tonight?"

"Alice, ugh, I hate double dates. Plus, Edward and I haven't even had a first date together. I don't even know if...we're together like that," I finished a bit timidly. What the hell were me and Edward anyway? Was it a one time thing?

"Right! I forgot only one of us went in the right order with this whole dating thing," she joked, grinning at me.

"Oh haha, you're so funny," I complimented, walking away. Only to turn around and bump into someone. But not any someone. That someone. The sexy someone.

"Excuse me, miss, you're gonna have to watch where you going," he grinned down at me, his hands coming to grip my shoulders and steady me after our collision.

"Me? You just so happened to be lurking behind me?" I smiled, placing my palms flat on his stomach, briefly gripping him.

"I'm a lurker, what can I say?" he shrugged.

I shook my head at him. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, watching the pool?"

"Ah, that's right! Watch it with me?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I laughed as he carted me over to his giant chair.

"Come on and sit in the big lifeguard chair with me." He hopped up in the chair with one leap and held his hands out for me. It was kinda far up.

"You cannot lift me," I objected, putting my hands on my hips.

"I can too. Come here."

"Edward, you are going to drop me!"

"Trust issues," he mumbled. "Come here, Bella. I got you." He wiggled his fingers, his big green eyes pleading with me.

"Ugh, I swear if you drop me, Edward Cullen..." I stepped up to the chair and he reached for me, grabbing my hands and hoisting me up and into his lap. I squealed as I landed.

"See? You're still alive."

"Yea, yea," I said as I settled myself between his legs and grabbed his binoculars. It was weird how comfortable I was here with him, a virtual stranger. After what happened yesterday, we'd cleaned up and made out a little. More touching and teasing but we didn't go for a round three. Not that I didn't want to. We just didn't.

We hadn't talked about anything that had happened. We didn't establish a relationship status or anything else. But what had transpired was...I don't know. Of course, I'd had sex before but...Mike Newton never made me feel like Edward Cullen had yesterday, that's all I knew. I think I wanted more though. Which was something I never bargained for normally.

"We need to talk," I said to him suddenly, setting the binoculars down.

"Whoa, those are some powerful words there," he whispered in my ear, burying his face in my neck. "About what do we need to talk?" he questioned, his lips kissing down my neck softly. Obviously, Edward knew what to do once a girl gave him those four dreaded words: make her forget what she was going to say.

"Uh...um...about yesterday. Oh," I stopped when I felt his tongue swipe across my skin.

"Yesterday? What about it?" he took a gentle bite of my skin, but applied enough pressure to make me gasp and sit up a bit straighter.

"God," I breathed. "Stop," I sat forward, away from him, turning a bit so I could see his face. "No distracting me. I need to know...what are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"I mean, do we date or just fuck? Are we like friends with benefits or what? What are we?"

"Phew," he exhaled. "Um...I don't know, Bella."

"Oh," I said dejectedly. What can I say? I wanted him to certify us.

"I like you. I'd like to know more about you. So, maybe, would you want to go on a date with me?" he asked, smiling like he knew he'd bummed me out just seconds ago.

"Fucker," I laughed, hitting him in the arm. "Yea. Yea, okay, I'd love to."

"Then it's settled. Girlfriend," he grinned at me as he turned me back around and pulled me close, his arms coming around me.

"Yea, it's settled. Boyfriend." I smiled to myself as he kissed the top of my head.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try and get the next update up as soon as possible! Thanks for sticking around. **

**~LazyMasochist Twitter: (at) ElmoStew**


	3. Two Weeks Notice

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope this is considered sooner rather than later for you guys. I started this chapter in Gym Class...I should've been focusing and such. Oh well...**

"This is...nice," I commented as the waitress sat our menus down in front of us. I smiled over at Edward as he unfolded his napkin.

"Yea? You like it here?" I nodded and looked around the restaurant. It was perfect, how could I not like it?

Edward had picked me up from my room about a half hour ago, dressed in a blue shirt and beige khaki's. He wouldn't tell me where we going for our date as we walked down the beach full of crowded eateries and clothes booths. The Cookout was the last restaurant along the beach, it was quiet and almost empty, but it was perfect. It was decorated floor to ceiling with candles and paper lanterns and it smelled of vanilla. The walls were red, the tables were red and the booths were secluded which provided customers with the perfect amount of privacy.

"Have you been here before?" I asked him. Either he'd been here or he searched along the beach for this place. How else could he have known a place so perfect existed?

"No," he said, taking a sip of water from his glass. "Never had the right girl to go with," he winked which made me, of course, blush.

"Shut up," I laughed, looking back to my menu and hiding my grin.

"It's true," he said solemnly. "Now, do you see anything you like?"

"Nope."

"The lobster looks good."

"I'm not a seafood fan," I said, making a face in disgust.

"You're not a-" he looked positively outraged; it made me laugh. "How can you not...have you ever actually had lobster?"

"No, it's-"

"We're having lobster," he jumped in, waving the waitress over to our table. I opened my mouth to object. "If you don't like it, we'll order whatever else you want. Try it. For me?" he pouted like he knew I couldn't say no. And he was right.

"Fine," I grumbled and was rewarded with another killer smile from him.

I ate lobster that night. And it was one of the best things I'd ever tasted.

**BL**

"This is ridiculously cliché," I commented as Edward and I walked down the beach hand in hand. I was carrying my pain in the ass shoes in my hand and he'd undone the first few buttons of his shirt. It was like a Nicholas Sparks novel.

"If we acknowledge the cheesiness, then it becomes considerably less cheesy."

"I just acknowledged it."

"So we've nothing to worry about."

I giggled. "I had fun tonight."

"Yea?" he asked, looking down at me as I nodded. "I did too. Wanna do it...again?"

"Are you asking me out, sir?" I asked playfully, swinging our hands between us.

"It depends on what your answer is."

"Hmm," I pretended to think for a minute. "Yes. I would love to."

"Good," he said, turning to me and releasing my hand to bring his up and cup my face. "You want to kiss me?"

"What kind of question is that?" I laughed, our breaths mingling in the small space between us.

"A legitimate one." He brought his lips down to mine, barely touching my waiting mouth before pulling back. "Do you want to kiss me, Bella?"

"Edward," I whined. He raised a brow. "Yes."

With a grin, he brought his mouth to mine, his hand moving around to cup the back of my neck as he pulled me to him, our bodies molding together just as our mouths did. His tongue entered my mouth, teasing and massaging mine, tangling with mine as he seemed to drink me in. I was latched to him, my hands fisted in his hair like I had no plans of letting go. The sounds of the water splashing and the parting sounds of our kisses were the only noises in the night.

**BL**

"What happens now?" I asked as I unlocked the door of my room and stepped inside. He shrugged his shoulders, leaning on the door frame, one foot crossed behind the other.

"Whatever you want to happen."

"A gentleman would bid me farewell and promise to see me tomorrow."

"Well, then I'm no gentleman because I would like to come inside and ravage you."

"Ravage me? Interesting choice of vocabulary."

"I thought so. You know, a lady would kiss me goodnight and close the door."

I returned his earlier shrug. "Well, then I guess I'm no lady because I want to be ravaged."

"Ravaged? Interesting choice of vocabulary," he said, turning my words on me and stepping inside, kicking the door closed as he lifted me off my feet and carried me to my room.

My laughter was cut off by his mouth and replaced by moans as he removed my clothing piece by piece, his heated gaze locked on my eyes the entire time.

**BL**

"Do you usually stay the night?" I asked the next morning as we lay tangled in bed. His fingers traced patterns up and down my arm as I laid my head on his chest. The sunlight shone bright into the room, illuminating the sparse copper hairs on his chest.

"You're under the impression that I do this often," he chuckled.

"You're gorgeous, surely that's landed you in plenty of beds before," I said though the words felt uncomfortable coming from my mouth.

"I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

"Okay." I closed my eyes and wrapped my leg around his under the covers. I'd just begun to drift into sleep when he spoke again.

"When do you leave?"

Truth is, I'd forgotten I had to. "Two weeks."

"So soon."

"It is."

He was quiet for a long time before he started to run his fingers through my hair. "Sleep."

"Mmhmm."

**A/N: Hey, that was fragmented with reason. I'm lazy, that's the reason. Don't worry, pervs I'll throw in some lemons in the next chap maybe. **

**Thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites, my inbox has been going crazy this past week. THANKS! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Montana

**A/N: Hey guys! This is gonna be pretty darn short because I'm gonna post another chapter later on in the day, so no worries. Not gonna be too raunchy since I'm in the school library surrounded by strangers but the chapter later on today will be pretty uh…lemony. ;)**

"This vacation has been amazing. I met Jasper and I got to spend some time with my very best friend in the entire world. Lounging pool side, sipping lemonade, never sleeping! It's been beyond amazing. And I couldn't have wished for another summer, y'know?" Alice yapped excitedly, occasionally grabbing on to my arm and giggling in my ear. When Alice got excited, there was no stopping her prattling.

"And Jasper," she went on. "He's just amazing. He's so sweet and funny and so full of life. And he's gorgeous. He's just perfect for me. You know I've always wanted a guy with his hair color-it's so pretty and his eyes…I get lost, Bella. I actually get lost in them. Pretty cheesy, huh? Bella? Bella?" she shook me, snapping me out of my trance, making me tear my eyes from the lifeguard.

**BL**

"C'mere," I called to Edward, crooking my finger at him in beckoning. He grinned that perfect smile and walked to me. "Turn around and hunch down."

"Okay…" he said unsurely, but obeying all the while. I put my hands on his shoulders to prop myself up before jumping onto his back and locking my arms around his neck. He laughed and grabbed the backs of my thighs to hoist me up. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yep," I smiled, playing with his hair. "Where do you come from?" I asked in his ear.

"My mom," was his smartass response.

"Shut up. I mean, where are you from?" I couldn't see his face but it took him a long time to respond.

"Montana."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about Montana? I could've said Vegas or Hawaii." He tickled the back of my thighs, making me laugh.

"Okay, fine," I surrendered. "Montana."

His next response took a while to come as well. "And you?"

"Washington."

"Washington."

**A/N: So yup that was super duper short but another will be coming later. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys got what was going on in the top part of this chapter as well as what Edward might've been thinking about in the bottom half. Or maybe…I want you to be unsure. Mwahaha ;)**


	5. Complications

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I'd update yesterday but I was out a bit later than intended and got home around my usual sleeptime therefore I clonked out. Sorry about that. Hopefully the lemon helps with the forgiveness process...**

Maybe it was that I'd over-analyzed things too much over the past few days. Maybe I chickened out. Maybe I wanted to leave the relationship before it even formed. I don't know. But whatever it was, it'd given me a new mentality. A safer mentality.

"What do you think about this?" I asked Alice, holding the dress up to my body and twirling. She huffed.

"Don't avoid, Bella! I asked you a question."

"Alice, it's just a summer thing ok? We both know what we're doing. We know what we are."

"You told me you got him to ask you to be his girlfriend!"

"I'm sleeping with him, labels make me feel less sleezy," I insisted, pulling more clothes from the rack.

"Bella,"she said siply, grabbing my hand to pause me.

"Alice," I retorted. "Maybe I wanted something more at first. But I know his type, ok? This is just sex and fun for him. I'm not gonna fall for it. I'm gonna get my sex and have some fun and in two weeks, I'm going home. Alone." I gave her a look that ended the conversation and made my way to the dressing room.

**BL**

Edward kissed down the column of my throat, dipping his tongue into the indents of my collarbone, drawing a moan from deep in my throat.

His hand pressed into my shoulder, guiding me back on the bed as he moved over me. I latched onto his hair and pulled his mouth to me, devouring his lips, savoring the sweet taste of his tongue as he navigated between my legs, pushing against me as I grinded into him shamelessly.

"I want you so bad," he whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"Mmm. Mmhmm," I agreed.

His shirt was ripped from his body by eager hands, my skirt was lifted, my underwear destroyed by his grip. I unbuckled his pants with all due haste and pushed them from his body as he shoved my tank up and over my head. His mouth was on my chest, his lips tugging at my nipple as his tongue swirled around it eagerly. My grip on his hair must've been painful as I arched my back and choked out his name. "Please," I whimpered as his mouth continued its sweet torture on my breasts.

"Please what?" he teased, as he often liked to do.

"Fuck m-" my voice cut off with a moan as his fingers slipped down and started to rub my clit in tight, quick circles.

"What do you want, baby? Say the word," he demanded of me in a voice that was a borderline growl. I'd found that when Edward reached a certain level of horny, he lost control. Then came the dirty talk which I loved.

His lips were at my ear, his breath hot and moist. "Tell me how much you want this." And he took my hand and lead it to his cock, groaning when I gripped it firmly. "Fuck, Bella, say it," he groaned out when I began to slowly move my hand up and down his length. He rubbed my clit furiously in response to my hesitation.

"Fuck Edward, I want your cock. Please," I surrendered.

I whimpered once more and was met with his smirk. He kept his eyes on me as he pushed my legs farther apart and raised my knees, lining himself up with my entrance. He leaned down to kiss me, grabbing my hands and latching onto them, locking them together at the sides of my head, pinning me beneath him. And then, as his tongue entered my mouth, he thrust into me.

"You feel so fucking good," was whispered against my lips. "Always so tight and wet for me, Bella." He was more talking to himself than me, thrusting with a vigor that made me cry out with his every move and grind my hips up into him hard.

"Ungh, Edward," I breathed, my legs locking around his waist. 

"You feel what you do to me, Bella?" he asked as his hips pushed forward with a blinding force that made me mewl like a cat. "How fucking hard I am for you? Just for you." He was speaking into my ear, his chest periodically rubbing against my nipples as he moved, creating delicious frictions between our bodies. "Because of this pussy and how fucking sexy you are."

"Edward," I moaned loudly.

"That's what I love to hear." He was panting into my ear, breathless, which only served to turn me on even more to see the exhaustion from him as he pounded into me with a wildness he'd never used before. "You screaming my name as I fuck your pussy." I let out a weird squeak and my back bowed from the bed as a familiar wave passed over me. "And that sound. Right fucking there...is how I know when this pussy," he emphasized the word with a sharp thrust. "Is about to come all over my fucking cock."

"Edward!" I screamed, gripping his hands, my nails digging into his skin as I squirmed beneath him, my body being taken over my wave upon wave of sweet release.

He thrust into me a few times more before he buried his face in the crook of my neck and groaned and grunted out his release, quaking above me as he let go. "God, Washington," he panted, our sweaty bodied sticking together.

**BL**

"Bella," he said as he came from the bathroom, pulling his short over his head. His hair was wet from his shower.

"Yea?"

"You were right the other day. In bed." He pulled his pants on and buttoned them, sitting on the bed. I pulled the sheets up around me and sat up against the headboard.

"What are you talking about?"

"About me having done this before." He crawled beside me and kissed my forehead, pushing hair back.

"I know," I laughed, pushing his wet hair away from his eyes. "At least tell me the restaurant line was true."

"You're the first girl I've taken there, I swear," he smiled, pulling me into his side.

"Let's not make this complicated."

"Is that why you do it? You hate complications?" What he said next, I had to agree with.

"Doesn't everybody?"

**A/N: These mood swings are giving me whiplash. **


	6. Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so frickin long. I switched computers and this one is refusing to open up Ffnet so I can't upload again (her momma probably blocked the sire – and for good reason too! LOL). The wonderful SOF (that's me! ;D How YOU doin'?) is helping me out again. So...yea.**

**Some people have been saying the story is marked as complete...it shouldn't be and it's not. We're not done with these fuckers yet.**

**The idea for this chapter was thought of on the train...where I do my most important thinking... So, once again, sorry for the long ass wait and erm...enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Friends**

"Are you going home after this?" I asked Edward as we continued to mold our sandcastle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuing his work and not looking up at me.

"This, what?"

"After your lifeguard job is up. You're going back home?"

"Oh," he cleared his throat and sat back, wiping his hands on his pants. "Yeah, I guess I'm going back."

I nodded. "How come you're here anyway? Just felt like being a bodyguard?" I teased.

"No," he grinned. "I felt like getting away from home and my friend's dad owns the hotel and offered me a job as lifeguard for the summer. And it's Cancun, so why not?" he shrugged.

"Where are you staying? You know, I've never actually been to your place," I fake-pouted and half glared at him.

"I'm staying with my friend. I doubt he'd want to listen to your screams. 'Oh Edward! Oh Edward!'" he mocked in a high voice, throwing his head back in faux ecstasy.

"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing and punching his shoulder.

He gave me that grin that never ceased to make me return the favor and then his eyes focused on something over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil," he chuckled, wiping his hands again and standing. "James," he greeted, walking past me to someone.

Was this the mysterious 'friend'? I brushed the sand from my dress and stood, following Edward. He was a couple feet away talking to a tall man with short, choppy, blonde hair and blue eyes that narrowed when I got to him.

"Hey," I greeted to them both, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey," Edward returned. "Bella, this is my good friend James. James, this is my friend Bella."

Friend? I shot a look to Edward that he didn't catch but quickly looked back to James' narrowed eyes as he held out a hand. "Hey, Bella. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, thanks. It's nice to meet you too," I agreed, taking his hand.

"Bella," Edward interjected. "James and I were just talking about heading to this party further along the beach. You're coming with me, right?"

"Um," I started, the word 'friend' still floating around in my brain and bugging me in ways I didn't understand. "I actually think I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Maybe hang with Alice," I lied. "It was nice meeting you, James."

I turned away and started back along the beach. I'd gotten back to our castle by the time Edward caught me.

"Bella!" He touched my arm, bringing me to a stop.

"What's wrong?" He bent down in front of me so that his confused eyes could look into mine.

"Nothing. I just want to go home."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"Just leave it alone, okay?"

"No."

"Oh, 'cause suddenly you care so fucking much?" I snapped, coming unhinged and impatient with his fake concern and worried face.

"Whoa. What the hell is happening right now?" he asked, giving as good as I gave him.

"I don't know, Edward. I didn't know we were friends."

"What?"

"Do you fuck all your friends or did you make an exception for me?"

"Bella-"

"If I wanted to be introduced as your fucking friend I would've asked you out for ice cream and not have fucked you."

"Can you just listen-"

"No, I don't want to. I just want to know when the fuck I became your friend."

"Bella, I told you what this was and you agreed with a fucking smile on your face, don't turn this on me!" he practically screamed at me.

I broke away from his angry gaze and stared at the waves, unsure of what to say. He was right. "You're right. I'm sorry." I shook my head and watched the anger fade from his eyes.

"Bella," he called when I started away from him.

"No, just, let me sort out my shit, okay?"

"Sort it out with me."

"Edward."

"Bella. Look, this is stupid. We have, what, eleven days left together? We don't have time to interrupt that with shit like this. No more titles. I'm Edward, you're Bella. That's it."

I shook my head. "Edward."

"You're Bella," he repeated, closing the gap between us and pulling me to him. His hands played with the hair at the top of my head and we just stood there, hugging for however long it was.

"Now, shut up about it."

**A/N: I love the way these guys are together.**


	7. Indecent Proposal

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. You guys were concerned with the shifty eyed James. Come on, don't we know by now that we can never trust James? ;) **

**These updates, unfortunately are going to continue to be fuckin spazzy because Ffnet is still being a dick to me. I've trying to upload this chapter for about 2 weeks and finally it accepted my document. I'm beyond annoyed and so sorry for being so late. **

**Also, the site had the story listed as complete but it's not and I fixed it. No worries, we're still stuck with these two. Thank you guys for sticking with me though my crazy updating! **

**Chapter 7: Indecent Proposal **

"What you're wearing is fine, Bella, don't worry about it," Edward mumbled in my ear, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me as he peppered kisses along my neck. I stared at the reflection of us in the mirror, pulling at the flowy white dress I was wearing.

"Are you sure it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard?"

"You're beautiful as ever. However, if we don't leave soon you're gonna be beautiful and late." He swatted me on the ass as he pulled away, grinning.

"But fashionably late all the same. Come on," I grabbed my purse and lead him out of the room.

It was Edward's idea to go to this beach party after we missed the one yesterday. He insisted I go to at least one party with him while I was here.

The party was sort of like a bonfire with little clans of people gathered here and there drinking and laughing and dancing to loud music that came from a little hut by the shore. Little handmade fires were all along the beach, lighting everyone with a bright orange glow. It was quaint and cool. I liked it.

Edward grabbed my hand, shooting me a grin as he pulled us in the direction of the cluster of people dancing. "God no, I suck at dancing." I objected.

He rolled his eyes. "I'd hardly call it dancing, Bella," he nodded his head to the group and I took in the mess of grinding bodies.

"You're right that's an orgy not a dance," I pointed out.

"You'll only be dancing with me. I can assure you that," he grinned at me again and pulled us into the center of the mess. Unfamiliar, hot bodies, bumped against me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I looked around at all the hammered people surrounding me.

"Trust me," he whispered, turning me so that my back was flush against him. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hands found mine, twining with them and holding me to him. "Close your eyes," he whispered, his breath fanning the side of my face. I obeyed hesitantly. "Just move with me." He started to move behind me, swaying back and forth with the music, leading my body side to side with him. I exhaled and started to move with him, picking up a pace that better coincided with the music.

"Good," he smiled against my ear as I moved my hips to the music. His fingertips danced along the bottom of my dress, caressing my thighs as he toyed with the end of the dress, hitching it up for his eager hands to feel my skin.

My body broke out in goosebumps at the feel of the cold air on my legs and his warm touch. "Let go, Bella," he whispered, his lips pressing against my neck. I nodded and wordlessly followed his lead.

I swayed more freely letting my hips slide back and forth as I moved against him unabashedly. His soft moan of agreement spurred me on and brought a grin to my face as I pressed more firmly against him in my next movement.

"And here I thought you didn't know what you were doing," he half-laughed, half-groaned in my ear as his fingers became more bold, brazenly moving beneath my dress, inching further and further towards where I wanted them most. My breath hitched as for a second my dress was pushed up a bit farther then I ever thought he'd do it. "Scared?"

I shook my head. To be honest, it had the opposite effect. For some reason, it excited me. _That_ was scary. "I'm thirsty." I informed. His fingers stilled and I felt the breath of a laugh on my neck.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked in my ear as the music was loud around us. I nodded to him. "Beer?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure you can handle it, Miss 'wine is too much for me'?" he teased.

"Shut up and get me something to drink." I spun around and punched his shoulder. He grabbed my hand, still smiling and pulled us out of the packed crowd. He led me over to the music hut where it was fairly less crowded. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He jogged away toward the table in the center of the madness.

I sighed and rubbed my arms as the ocean breeze hit me, making me wish I'd brought a jacket. The hut shook beside me and I turned in time to see James exiting through the rickety side door.

"Hey. Bella, right?" he asked, walking to me with those slitted eyes again.

"Yea. Hi, James."

"You here alone?"

"No. Edward's just gone to get some drinks," I smiled awkwardly, wanting this guy to just leave. He gave me the creeps.

"I should have known. You guys have been attached at the hip for the past few days. You look nice tonight, by the way." His beady eyes roamed the length of my body leisurely, making my skin crawl. I moved a half step away from him and craned my neck to search for Edward.

"Thank you. You know, I should really go find Edward. He's been gone a while. Excuse me." I started away but his hand grabbed me by the elbow, stopping me.

"Bella, maybe later we could get together. You should make more...friends. Edward's just being greedy keeping you all to himself."

"What?" I asked, pulling my arm away. "Just leave me alone, okay?" I tried to leave again but his arm shot out and grabbed me, this time yanking me to him.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"James, just stop! Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to pry his hands off of me. By now a small crowd had formed but they were all too hammered to step in, all wanting to just watch the show.

"I saw you on the dance floor. I know exactly what someone like you needs." He slimy voice purred in my ear, his fingers tugging at my dress.

"James! Get your fucking hands off me!" I screamed, slamming my heel down on his toe and my knee into his crotch. He bellowed and released me for a split second before pulling me back to him forcefully, a snarl on his face.

"Bitch!"

"James!" someone yelled, making James loosen his hold on me.

"Edward!" I acknowledged, still struggling under James' hold.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward asked furiously glaring at James.

"I thought you might like to share this one," he explained with a disgusting grin on his face.

"Let her go!" Edward said in a menacing voice that made even my eyes grow big. James pushed me away from him holding his hands up in surrender but keeping that stupid grin on his face. I ran to Edward, clutching at the arm James had been grabbing. Edward pulled me to him, kissing the top of my head in comfort, his eyes on James the entire time. "Start on home, I'll catch up with you, okay?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Edward, you don't have to do anything. It's over, I'm fine." The way he was looking at James was murderous and I didn't want him doing something stupid.

"Go home, Bella," he repeated, saying nothing more but walking away to James.

I bit my lip and started walking backwards, watching Edward as he and James started talking. Edward looked over his shoulder at me once and shot me a look that meant for me to stop dawdling. I picked up my pace and kept my head down as I walked away. My lip must've been red from all the gnawing I was doing on it.

"Bella," came from behind me.

"Thank God," I breathed, turning around. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he kept his head down as he shook it. I narrowed my eyes and lifted his chin. He had a scratch above his left brow and a busted lip.

"Edward, oh my God."

"It's nothing," he insisted, smiling a boyish grin at me to keep me from panicking. He held his right fist in his hand, flexing his fingers every now and then. "You should have seen the other guy."

"Not funny."

"Your lip," he said curiously, running his thumb across the lip I'd just been chewing.

"_Your_ lip," I echoed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He's a creep."

"I meant I'm sorry for..." he trailed off, laughing to himself.

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Yea, okay."

**A/N: So...there ya go. A little drama, a little suspense, the usuals. This chapter was longer than usual, I dunno what's up with that but that's a good thing right? **

**Things can only go up from here. **

**And what could Edward possibly be sorry about? Guesses? ;) **

**~LazyMashochist(Marie) **


	8. We're Not Like That

**A/N: Hello, there mates and lassies. I hated incorporating that drama into the last chapter so I'm gonna try and make things sweeten up pronto-tonto. However, you're not finding out why Eddie said sorry in this chapter. Nope. I'm gonna let you all stew that over for a while. *evil laugh***

**With 9 days left together, I bring you the continuation of tales between Washington and Montana... **

**Chapter 8: We're Not like That**

The sun blinds me the minute I open my eyes the next morning. It's scorching in the room and becoming even hotter as I stare down at the arm strewn across my waist. I look down at the hairs on his arm and how the sun hits them and his skin, giving him some angelic glow.

"You're awake," he whispers from behind me, tightening his hold. "And you're staring," he continues, humor coating his voice along with sleep. I stay perfectly still, biting my lip to hold in a giggle that fights to come out. "Bellaaaa," he sings in my ear, shuffling around as he sits up. I close my eyes and feign sleep as I feel his breath on my cheek. "Oh, she's sleep, is she?" His hands slip under the t-shirt I'm wearing. "Then I should probably wake her up with this." His hands move rapidly, tickling at my sides and immediately I squeal and squirm around, trying to pry him away. "Oh, look she's up!" he laughs, continuing his torture.

"Edward!" I yell, laughing. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" He grins devilishly as he moves his hands. I pant and gasp for air and I flip him off. "You suck."

He laughs and hops from bed, heading to the bathroom.

"Ugh," I smile, shaking my head as I push my hair from my face and reach for my phone on the bedside table. There's a message from mom and Charlie checking on me. I quickly text back assuring them I'm safe and having fun.

_Safe. _

What a word after last night. I just hope I never have to see that fucking creep again. Edward or no Edward if he touches me again, he's getting a fist to his face. I am the daughter of a cop after all. However, I panic way too easily. Hence the reason why _I _wasn't the one who clobbered James last night. But, next time, God forbid there be a next time, I'll be ready.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asks, coming back into the room in just his boxers.

"Just thinking. I'm fine."

"If you're thinking about James, don't. He's not going to bother you anymore. I assure you that."

"I wasn't thinking about that," I lie. "I'm fine."

He gives me a look that let's me know he sees through my bullshit and then pulls me to his side. I rest my head on his chest as he rubs a comforting hand over my back. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know," I say. "I thought you were working."

He let's out a breathy chuckle. "I think it's safe to say I'm unemployed. Are we forgetting who I punched last night?"

Ding! I pull back, holding a hand to my mouth. "That's right, he got you the job. I'm sorry. Didn't you say his dad owns this hotel, too?" My eyes grow wide as Edward nods. "And you were staying with him. Fuck," I hiss. "Well, you're totally welcome to crash here unless...you don't think he'll get me and Alice kicked out, do you?"

Edward shakes his head. "His dad's a money grubbing dick. He wouldn't dare evict paying customers. You're fine but I don't think I should stay here."

"Why not?"

"I've already ruined your break enough. I don't want to be in your way."

"Edward, shut up. You're staying. That's the end of that," I say with finality. "And you haven't ruined anything."

He grins a boyish grin and scratches as the back of his neck. "Oh, Washington, you're so sweet to me," he teases.

"Nine more days of me left, Montana," I reply.

**BL**

"Jasper is from Texas and he says that at the end of summer he's going to come out to Washington to help me pack for college. He hasn't said so but I think he's thinking about moving out to Washington with me, wouldn't that be sweet?" Alice asks me as she sets her purse down on the table and slides onto the seat opposite me.

"That would be sweet. Are you guys that serious though?" As a friend, I'm worried about Alice getting hurt. I mean what if this Jasper guy is just stringing her along and feeding her lines just to fool her? However, as a girl, I'm jealous of Alice and Jasper and what they've got and accomplished. She's having the best vacation of her life, I'm just getting people into fights with their friends. Score: zero for me.

"Yea, Bella, we really are. He's just...the perfect guy. He embodies every trait I've ever wanted in a guy. It's strange and it was scary as hell at first how he seemed to say exactly what I was thinking but...Bella, I think this is it."

"It? What is _it_?"

She laughs at my confusion. "I think he's _the one_, Bella. You know, the whole soul mate yippity-yap, I think that's him."

I stare at her for a long time and just wait for a camera crew to pop out of the bushes and declare me 'punk'd' but it doesn't happen. "Are you serious? You've known him for, what, six days and you're already ready to have him move all the way to Washington with you? That's insane."

"Whoa, whoa," she challenges. "You're my best friend, where the hell is the support here? I really like Jasper and he likes me as well, can you at least support that?"

I exhale loudly. "I'm sorry, Alice." I lay my head flat on the table. "Things have just been really hectic as of late. I'm happy for you, I am. I'm just worried."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about something? I wasn't gonna bring it up but...I noticed the scratches on Edward face, not to mention the busted lip..."

That's Alice's way of saying, 'spill it, bitch.' "He might have gotten into a fight over something a guy did last night."

"Oh my God!" she says, looking over to the shack where Edward and Jasper stand waiting for the food. "He got his ass kicked for you, didn't he?"

"He says the other guy was worse off and he didn't do it for me, I don't think. I mean, he did but he was just protecting me. It wasn't...it's not like he...he didn't do it for me," I stammer.

Alice smirks at me. "He _soooo_ did that for you. He likes you, Bella."

"No, he doesn't! We...we're not like that. We don't _like_. We're just having fun."

She holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that."

I roll my eyes at her as the boys make their way over to the table holding the trays of food. Edward places our food and drinks in front of me as Jasper does for Alice. Each of them slides into their seats beside us and then both of them throw an arm around our shoulders pulling us to them and then kissing our heads.

"Miss me?" Edward asks at the same time I hear Jasper say the same to Alice. Edward and Jasper share a look and laugh as Alice and I stare at each other wide eyes wondering what the fuck kind of twilight zone shit is occurring. Then Alice's eyes narrow and she smirks at me, looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper.

She pulls out her phone and her fingers move rapidly as she types out a long ass message. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull up the text from her.

_If that's what Jasper does for me and he loves me, then tell me why Edward just did all that for you if he doesn't feel the same? You can't deny the similarities. _

I roll my eyes at her and stuff my phone back in my pocket. Yea, they did the same things. They're similar. Except Jasper's in love.

**A/N: Maybe she's right. Maybe she's not. Who knows? Oh, I do. ;) **

**I wanted to update this sooner than I usually would have because I really hated putting that drama in last chapter. So not me. So I wanted to lighten things up a bit. **

**Someone said in the reviews last chapter that they wanted to see the fight happen so...I was thinking maybe after the story is done I could do some outtakes in Edward's point of view. Would you guys be into that? **

**Let me know in a review and as always, I'll see you next time. 8 days left...**


	9. It's A Figure of Speech

**A/N: Hey guys! Couple of announcements I wanna make before I start the chapter so bear with me. First, since you all agreed, after the story is done, I'll do some EPOV outtakes definitely. Secondly, I'm looking at this story being about 20 chapters at least. That's what I'm aiming for at least so yea. And lastly, thanks for sticking around and digging my story, you're all awesome-sauce! **

**I'll shut up now...8 days left...**

**Chapter 9: It's A Figure of Speech**

"Well, my dad is the chief of police in my little town and my mom just sorta does her own thing. Slumming and stuff."

"A house wife, then?" Edward asked offering a grape to me which I accepted, eating it from his hand and nodding in thanks.

"My mom is the farthest thing from a 'house wife'", I laughed at the thought. "She's extremely strange and eccentric. It drives me and my dad crazy the number of times she switches around the furniture for _feng shui _and better living. 'Become one with yourself, Bella'", I mocked my mother, joining in with Edward's laughter.

"She sounds cool," he corrected, his laughter shaking both our bodies as I laid on his chest. We were in my bed with Edward sitting up against the headboard and me resting between his legs, my back to his chest. He'd made us a makeshift picnic, gathering fruits and candy from the hotel gift shop.

I can't remember how we got on the subjects of our lives back home but we'd been talking about it for half an hour at least. I'd learned about Edward's parents- a doctor and an interior decorator- and how he was an only child but had been raised with his cousin Emmett his entire life and thought of him like a brother. I told him about Jake and how we'd been inseparable since birth and how he was like the brother I never had. I felt like we were veering into the realms of 'complication' in our relationship with all the shared personal details but I told myself as long as Edward didn't object then it was fine. He was more experienced with the whole detachment thing anyway. He'd stop me if I went too far.

"Do you feel like we should be doing something more exciting with our last days together?" I questioned, twining my fingers with his as they rested on my shoulder.

"I don't know," he breathed out, sounding confused. "I like it here," he mumbled into my hair. "Are you objecting?"

I smiled to myself. "Nope."

**BL**

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked as he slipped his sandals on. He chuckled to himself before turning to me and gripping my hips, pulling me to him.

"I can take care of myself, Bella. I told you he's probably not even there and if he is, then I can handle it." He was going to get all his shit from James' place and bring it here. His injuries had just begun to heal up and the last thing I wanted was for him to get into another fight again.

I bite my lip. "If you're sure."

"Stop worrying, love."

We both froze, wide eyed and stared at each other as he spit out that last word. Love? "You called me-"

"Did I-"

We both started at the same time.

"You just said-"

"I meant to-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

I held up a hand to stop our talking over each other and I waved my hand for him to talk first. He scratched at his neck. "I was...it's a figure of speech. It slipped out."

"Right, yea. I thought so. No worries." I threw on a smile as I awkwardly looked away from him. Why the hell was I disappointed that he didn't mean to say it?

"So, I'm going to go now. Uh, bye," he said quickly as he left, leaving me there feeling like things were more than...complicated.

**A/N: Yep, super short. I'll try and update tomorrow. So basically, they're veering the lines of detachment. How long before something major happens? ... ;) Until next time, guys. **


	10. Don't Look At Me Like That

**A/N: I got threats, man! Threats to update today or else...geez. Well, here it is folks. Also, the whole slip up thing, let's not take it too literally. Yes, he said 'love' to her but they hardly know each other and him loving her would be a bit random given the previous events. By him saying 'love', I only meant for it to show that the relationship was growing not that they were in love. Yet. ;)**

**Sorry for the mix up but rushed love sucks. We're taking it slow. Maybe we'll get an HEA out of this, maybe not... mwahaha**

**7 Days...**

**Chapter 10: Don't Look At Me Like That**

Edward and I had yet to bring up the whole 'love' debacle again. In fact we actively avoided it as he pounced on me the second he got back from collecting his things from James', leaving no time for discussion of any kind. I spent the night the way I always did, wrapped up in Edward. I was getting much too used to having heat on top of heat behind me.

When I woke in the morning, his eyes were already on me and he smiled at me as my sleepy eyes adjusted to the light. Normally I would have found the fact that he was watching me sleep creepy but for some reason it only made me feel protected knowing he was watching over me.

After a rushed shower we made plans to spend the day on the beach and loiter around until the fireworks display started tonight. Tonight was the night when the hotel started to hold its little lights festivals in celebration of the end of summer. They'd do a fireworks display every night of the last week of summer. With a week left of the summer season, the number of guests were winding down and the hotel was going all out to accommodate them. Which also meant that they were charging a heinous amount of money for tickets. But I still had cash left over and Edward still had his last paychecks and he promised we were going to go and have a good time. I was excited that Alice and Jasper were tagging along with us as well. Tonight seemed to promise lots of fun.

**BL**

"Bella! Get back here!" Edward yelled breathlessly as he chased behind me.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up, old man?" I teased, though I was breathless myself. And it'd only been like 3 minutes.

I paused and turned around, waving Edward's shirt in the air, taunting him. He stopped short and narrowed his eyes before charging at me, looking more determined than ever. I yelped and tried to speed ahead but I didn't get far before he tackled me to the ground, pinning me beneath him.

"I win," he said, smiling as he took his short from my hands.

I just grinned up at him, admiring how young and happy he looked like this, all breathless and smiling. His smile dimmed as I watched him and he sighed heavily as he rested his forehead on mine. "Don't look at me like that," he whispered.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Your eyes...you look at me like...Just stop."

I bit my lip, thinking back to the way he looked at me just this morning. I wasn't doing anything he wasn't doing himself. "I look at you the same way you look at me. I am not in this alone!" I insisted.

He was silent for a long time, keeping his head against mine as he thought.

"7 days, Bella."

"I know."

"So, what if I like you?" he asked, wanting me to guide him.

"Then nothing changes. Except maybe there's less awkwardness. It'll feel better." I felt like I was persuading him.

"But then things feel complicated," was his quiet response. That fucking word again.

"Complicated," I agreed. "But more real."

"Nothing changes," he checked.

"Nothing."

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Okay."

"Okay," I repeated before pulling his lips to mine.

**BL**

"So we like each other. We're going to do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing now. Officially. No backing out," I said smiling as Alice clapped and jumped up and down. Literally.

"Eep! And?" she asked.

"And nothing. That's it. We like each other but we agreed, not in so many words, that we've only got seven days left together so," I shrugged. "We're not going to get ahead of ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we like each other but we both know that in 7 days regardless of what has happened between us, we're going to go home and...that's that."

"So, you're going to be with him for seven days and at the end of summer you just leave? No 'I'll write to you, I promise' or 'I'll never forget you'?"

"Alice," I sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to write to him, I guess but he lives in Montana and I live in Washington. That's quite far away. I can't do the romantic movie thing and spend my life writing to him. He's going home and I'm going home and if we keep in touch then that's great but...I'm not going to make him follow me." Okay so maybe Montana wasn't at all far. I can acknowlegde that that was bullshit but still...

"What if he can't stay away?"

"Alice, this isn't a movie."

"It could be. Bella, you're giving up. I don't get it."

"I'm not giving up."

"You are. You like him and you're just going to let him go? That's not fair to you or Edward. Why won't you take a chance?"

I narrowed my eyes at her pouting face and put a hand on my hip. "I'm not going to make him follow me, Alice."

"What if he wants to?"

"Then," I sighed, shrugging. "If he wants to follow me then he'll be on my plane at the end of summer. If not then...he'll let me go and be on his way to Montana. That's how I'll know." I held up a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to speak again and I grabbed two drinks from the table and started my way back to Edward and Jasper. After a few moments, I heard Alice start to follow me.

"Hey, you," I smiled, handing a cup to Edward and stepping into his embrace. He grinned down at me and kissed me once before a loud pop filled the air. I jumped and squealed as he laughed at me.

"I guess the show is starting," he announced. He took my hand and sat on the sand, pulling me between his legs and wrapping his arms around me. Alice smiled over at us as Jasper pulled her into a similar position.

I curled up against Edward and watched and cheered as bright lights filled the air above us. With his laugh in my ear and the sound of Alice and Jasper's cheering, all the anxiety and worries about the end of summer were pacified and replaced by a feeling of pure bliss.


	11. Chase Me

**A/N: Heyyy, guys! I'm back. Thank you guys so much for reading and liking the story. Everyone sided with Alice on the last chapter; that damn Alice is always right. Grr. **

**It makes me super happy to know you guys are digging where I'm taking the story and I hope you stick along for the rest of the ride! Much love, Legalites. **

**6 days...**

**Chapter 11: Chase Me**

It was strange, this new territory with Edward. It's like just like I told him it would be. Nothing has changed and yet everything feels different. He wraps his arms around me and I melt into him. It's the same thing I've done since the very first time he did it but now when I feel him around me, my eyes close and this toothy grin comes on my face because I'm being held...by my boyfriend. He often likes to fall asleep with his head on my chest. I scratch his scalp and smooth his hair until he sighs in content and falls asleep. It's what he always does. But yesterday night when I did it, his usual sigh was followed by a thankful murmur of my name and a soft squeeze of my hip, like he was nudging me even closer than we'd been before. It was new territory. He openly wanted me there and wanted me closer. Everything was intensified.

I shook my head as these thoughts passed through my mind while I lay in bed, stroking Edward's hair, waiting for him to wake. It was eight in the morning and his snores were shaking the entire hotel but every gruff inhale only made me smile and stifle a giggle. It was adorable.

"Bella, have you-"

I cut Alice off with a hand as she burst into the room, talking loudly. I pointed to the sleeping bear beside me and motioned for her to keep it down. She just nodded and scrunched up her nose. "You guys are disgusting. All curled up and snuggy in bed. Blech," she teased quietly.

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip to hold back a smile. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I was just going to say, have you noticed we haven't spent much time together on this vacation? I've been so consumed with Jasper and other than that shopping trip last week, we've been on completely different wavelengths. I was worried you were upset with me," she pouted, swaying back and forth.

"Alice," I whispered. "Jasper is amazing for you and I'm very happy you met him. You love him, Alice." She channeled me as a bright blush crossed over her cheeks and she nodded. "And I want you to spend as much time as you want with the man you love," I continued. "I'm Bella, I'll always be around somewhere," I shrugged, grinning.

A short silenced followed before Alice squealed and jumped on the bed, hugging me fiercely and successfully smushing Edward's head. "You're the bestest friend ever! I love youuuuu!" she yelled kissing my face while squeaking out 'mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" each time. I laughed as Edward slid his head from between us and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"An early morning threesome? I like. Please tell me Jasper isn't joining," his sleepy voice pleaded.

Alice and I joint-scoffed before attacking him with pillows. Our laughter filled the room as feathers flew at Edward's head.

**BL **

"Would it be weird to say I've always wanted to do this but never have?" I asked as I retied the string on my green bikini top.

Edward laughed and shook his head as I continued to pile more sand on top of his body. I've always wanted to bury someone in sand, y'know like in those cheesy Lifetime family movies? But Alice was always paranoid I'd bury her too deep and then never come back for her.

"You're the first person I've allowed to cover me with sand," he admitted.

"I feel so special," I said sarcastically, holding a hand to my chest.

"Shut up, Washington," he chuckled.

"Is that our thing?" I blurted.

"What?"

I shrugged and plopped more sand down. "You call me Washington, I call you Montana? That's our thing. You know how couples have little names for each other..." I drifted off, wondering where I was taking this.

He bust out laughing. "You watch too many romantic comedies, Bella."I flicked sand at him, sticking out my tongue. "But yea," he said. "That's our thing."

I grinned at him, my eyes meeting his playful eyes as we passed another cliché milestone to our relationship. "Well, _Montana_, you are successfully buried in sand."

"Other than the sand that found its way into my trunks, it feels nice," he smiled. "You know what I realized I really like doing?" he asked suddenly.

I furrowed my brow, having no clue. "What?"

A evil glaze passed over his eyes. "Chasing you."

I screeched and hopped up quickly as he broke through the matted down sand and started to stand. I turned to take off for the water but purposefully ran slowly, wanting him to catch me. He picked me up by the waist before jumping in with me, letting me go once we'd been submerged in the deep waters. We swam back up to the top, each of us grinning and pushing hair and water from our faces with no success.

"You'll regret dunking me," I warned playfully, wrapping my legs around him under water.

He raised a brow, grabbing my thighs to lift me higher and grind into me once. "Bring it on."

I moaned lowly. "No fair."

"Completely fair, Washington," he mumbled, pressing his lips to the spot just below my ear that he knew was my weak point.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face up before kissing him softly, pressing my forehead to his and brushing his nose with mine. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered honestly against his mouth. Bella from two days ago would have been terrified to say that to Edward from two days ago but saying it now felt right. I _would_ miss him. A lot.

Edward didn't even hesitate to respond. I noted that. "I'm going to miss you, too."

The silence that followed that admission was comfortable as his thumb caressed my hip and my hands toyed with his hair. We didn't say a word but so much was communicated in that moment.

"You know," Edward spoke up quietly after a moment. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you _let _me catch you."

I smiled, pressing my lips to his once more before shrugging. "I like it when you chase me."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that. It's probably my favorite so far. I really like where these two are going. I'm going on the bumpy ride they're on right along with you guys so I can't wait to see where these two are going next. ;) **

**Oh and...WE PASSED THE 200 REVIEW MARK! Woohoo! I'm throwing a figurative party and you're all invited. Bella and Edward are coming too but they'll probably be to busy grind-dancing to notice you...**


	12. I Would Follow You

**A/N: Hey guys! First off I'm just gonna acknowledge that I fail at replying to reviews but I do read every single one of them and in the future I'll try and be better at getting back to you guys. You've all been really great with the feedback and really sweet to me about the story. So thanks!**

**As school is winding down, I'm going to try and prewrite my butt off for you guys so fingers crossed that that happens. Thanks for reading and supporting! Much love. **

**5 days left...**

**Chapter 12: I Would Follow You**

The great parts of Edward and me being a couple: I get unlimited touching and talking and company from him and we get to ick other couples out with our food sharing and stolen kisses. Bad part is: Alice forces us to double date with her and Jasper.

The PDA shared by Alice and Jasper puts our kisses to shame and their incessant inside jokes and face to face giggling makes me nauseous. It's sweet and I'm happy for her but my God, those two are disgustingly inseparable.

"And Jasper, remember when you saw the guy and-"

"Oh and then he tripped on the thing!"

"Yea!" Alice laughed loudly as Jasper finished her thought. Edward and I would have laughed...except we had no clue what they were talking about. Another inside joke thing.

"Phew," Alice gasped, wiping a stray tear from her eye as her laughter died down. "You guys didn't think it was funny?" she questioned me as she calmed.

"We never even got the joke," I informed.

"Yea," agreed Edward, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"We did it again, huh?" Jasper asked, wearing a sheepish grin and pushing his blonde hair from his face. "Sorry, guys. So, are you up for a movie tonight with us or have we completely turned you off doubling with us ever again?"

Edward and I laughed. "I think we can give you another shot," I said. Edward squeezed my shoulder in agreement.

"What are we going to see?"

I thought for a second. "Oh!" I started. "There's this new movie out called The Runner. It's a rom-com about these two runaways who fall in love. It looks like it could be a cool movie."

Alice nods in agreement and turns to Jasper. "Jazz?"

"I'm up for it."

"Montana?" I question.

He grins at me, shaking his head. "A romantic comedy?" I nod, pouting. "Fine, I'm in."

"Yay!" Alice and I both yell, reaching across the table to high five each other.

**BL**

"_You're leaving?"_

"_I'm headed home. Apparently my folks have been looking for me. They're ready to sort out our differences." _The shaggy haired boy on screen scratched his neck like Edward often did.

"_So, that's it then?"_ the girl questioned. She looked up at the sky as the rain started, pelting down on her, soaking her dingy clothes and matting her hair to her face.

"_Angela, I love you." _

Edward snorted and crunched popcorn beside me, shaking his head. When I asked what was wrong he simply shrugged, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"_That's even more reason to stay, Ben."_

"_I can't."_

"_You can't,"_ the girl repeated. _"You love me but you can't care enough to stay with me? Tell me how much sense that makes, Ben!"_ she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Christian Serratos is such a good actress," Alice mumbled in my ear, fist full of popcorn raised to her mouth.

"Yea."

"_Angela, please. Try and understand-"_

"_Understand what? You played me. You tricked me into this. You made me love you only so you could pack your things up and go run home to your parents when things get scary! I understand perfectly."_ Angela's long sleeves flung mud at Ben as she swung her arms wildly, her anger mounting. _"You know what?"_ she said when the boy didn't respond. _"Leave. Just leave. Have a good life."_ Angela turned and started to jog away, her feet splattering mud with every step she took. Ben remained behind, his face emotionless, his body numb as he watched her run away from him.

"_They say one bad decision can alter your life," _Ben's voice said as the screen faded. _"Letting Angela get away was my one bad decision. Not going after her was even worse."_

The screen turned black before the credits start to flash across. Alice sat there frozen. "That's it?" she exclaimed. "They didn't even say whether or not he ever saw her again. What the hell?" A couple people snickered at her and some even nodded in agreement as they exited the theater. Jasper chuckled at her behavior before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the aisle with him. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him out as well.

"That was the worst ending ever! I have half a mind to stalk down everyone who approved that ending and slap them with a wake up stick! I mean what kind of a man just lets his love run away from him and doesn't go after her?" Alice argued loudly as we walked past the concession stands.

"Calm down, Alice," Jasper hushed, pulling her to his side. "If it helps, I would have chased after you."

Alice cracked, smiling at him."I would have gone after you too," she grinned, hugging him close.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward remained silent at my side through their encounter.

**A/N: This chapter went back to the drabble length. Meh. **

**So, let's see...Edward snorted at the 'I love you' and remained silent as Jasper promised to go after Alice. Hmm. Any idea what's going on in his mind?**

**Thanks for reading! I do love Christian Serratos who plays Angela, she seems really cool. Anyways, as always, let me know what ya think and peace out! **

**~LazyMasochist (Marie)**


	13. A Snatch and A Tickle

**A/N: Believe it or not, we are winding down to the last chapters here and because of that(and my failing at updating) I'm going to enter a legit drabble mode which means shorter updates but very frequent. I'm thinking one every other day or something. That way you guys get more content and the chapter number goes up making me look like less of an updating flake. Everyone wins. We cool, bro? Good. **

**4 days...**

**Chapter 13:**A Snatch and A Tickle** **

My time with Edward winding down and down and the closer it got to the day I was supposed to leave, the more things started to seem...off. I mean, nothing had changed between us. He was still Edward. We kissed, we laughed, we had fun and he was sweet...sincere. But when he'd look at me, I felt a snatch in my chest and a tickle on my brain. Like I was forgetting something; missing something. But I couldn't pinpoint what it was. But something was wrong.

"Where's your head, Bella Swan?" Edward asked as he poked my temple, a sweet smile on his face.

I blinked and smiled back at him. "Nothing. Just thinking about stuff," I explained. "Unimportant," I clarified when he looked worried.

He nodded and went back to spreading sunscreen on my back. "Deja vu," he laughed and I grinned, thinking back to the day he'd first put sunscreen on me. It was hard to believe it was only a little more than a week ago.

"It seems like just yesterday," I said aloud.

"Yea, it does."

We fell into more silence as our thoughts consumed us both. As always, he broke the quiet first. "So, I was thinking last night and it's stupid..." he trailed off.

I turned around, shrugging off his hands and looked at him. "Tell me."

He scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Well, you know how in the movies...and those books girls read...you know, how people write to each other when they're away and that keeps them close or whatever..."

"Yea."

"I was thinking we could do that..."

"We could," I agreed but the snatching in my chest only started up again, not liking that idea. "But..."

"What?"

"Those hardly work. The distance things..." I stopped, leaving that thought there. The pressure of the snatching subsided but I was beating myself up at the same time. Why did I say that?

"I know," he agreed. "I thought even if we're not...if it doesn't keep us...as close like this..." he paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'd like to know you years from now. Even if it's only as a friend."

I wanted to blush but didn't. That wouldn't be enough. And that sentence right there was basically him saying he'd never come after me and we'd never last. I knew I initiated the thought and I knew that I was yanking the both of us back and forth but dammit if something didn't always feel wrong. No matter what was happening with us.

I was waiting for something to happen. Something epic that would change everything and make it okay. My head was rejecting the thought of perfection while my chest-my heart- was demanding it. I was in a battle with my own body. Torn between desires and reality.

"Yea, I'd like that, too. Even as friends." Lying through my teeth. That was the only way to navigate through these next 4 days.

**A/N: Short, yes, update should be on Thursday though and it'll still be day 4. Bella's pretty torn huh? It's pretty hard to settle sometimes. Sometimes you just want what you want and nothing else...spoiled. **

**Bella's an only child...cut her some slack. **

**~LazyMasochist(Marie)**


	14. She Was Waiting

**A/N: Hey again! I'm back as promised! A few things to say here: You guys' response to this has been uhmazing and I've said that a billion times before. That being said, reading back on the story, I feel like I've been jerking you guys sides around a lot. Some reviews have torn into Bella while others have torn into Edward. I don't want ya'll to think every thing's one sided and the other's fault and I want to show it's a mutual ignorance to relationships, therefore this chappy shall feature a glimpse into Edward's mind. So you can see where he stands in relation to Bella. Plus I offered EPOV to you guys but idk if or when that'll happen. It won't reveal to much but it should be enough. So that's about all I wanted to say. I hope you guys are okay with this slight shift and as always, enjoy! **

**4 days...**

**Chapter 14: She Was Waiting**

She was waiting. For something. I wasn't sure what it was she was expecting me to do. Being with her, being sucked into her over these past 2 weeks has been crazy. Beyond crazy. I'm not even sure how to explain what has happened.

She's changed me and made me think about things that had never crossed my mind before and I felt like a fucking pussy every time I thought about that. Every time I thought about how happy her smile made me or how much fun she's made me have or how much I'll miss her 4 days from now. I've become attached.

The last thing I ever wanted to be was attached to someone. Leashed to them like a little puppy. It wasn't that I absolutely needed to be in control and felt like Bella was baggage but it was the sense of veering into uncharted territory. I didn't know what it was this was supposed to be or what I was to do. I was lost and this was a new thing I hadn't asked for. I was fucking scared of her. Of what she made me think and feel and want.

I was scared.

I was a coward, I could admit that but Bella was like a poison to me. She'd wormed her way into my life and my head and had burrowed in and made herself comfortable. I didn't do relationships because I wanted nothing to do with titles and attachments and promises and needs. I didn't want to need anything.

I didn't want to need Bella.

I wasn't going to chase her to Washington. I'd thought about it over and over, night after night as I slept in her bed with her and it didn't feel right hopping on that plane with her. It didn't seem right that no thoughts of leaving my home felt wrong to me. It didn't seem right that going with her felt so normal. So, I wasn't going to chase her. Because I was waiting just as she was.

Waiting the day when I'd wake up and no longer feel the tug to need or want her. I was waiting for the day when she was out of my head.

I meant what I said when I mentioned to her about writing each other. I wanted to be in her life but as nothing more than a...fuck, I don't even know. Why did I want to be in her life if I wasn't with her?

I tugged the ends of my hair in frustration. I didn't fucking know. I didn't know what to do. I hated this. It felt like I lost either way. I thought maybe this feeling would go away if I stayed away from her for a while and let her leave. But that felt...off.

I just didn't fucking know.

"Edward? You ready?" Bella asked as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and crinkled from her shower and little drops of water dripped onto her blue dress. I smiled before I could catch myself.

"Yea. Let's head out," I agreed, pushing the nagging voices to the back of my head and heading out with her. For now, I was with her.

**A/N: So, Edward's a big ole scaredy cat. I really hope this little glimpse helped you guys to better understand where Edward stands as well. They're both terrified of each other but for different reasons. I just wish one of them would grow some balls...geez**

**~LazyMasochist(Marie)**


	15. Dusty

**A/N: Yea, was yesterday update day? My brain didn't tell me that...**

**3 days left...**

**Chapter 15: Dusty**

"I feel like we should be doing something epic these next two days," I voiced as I lounged against Edward's chest as always. I was picking at the frayed ends of his t-shirt and watching the slow movements of his chest.

He laughed. "I know. I couldn't think of anything," he admitted. There was a silent pause between us for a second. "Have you gotten souvenirs yet?"

I hadn't. "No! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him from bed.

"What about this?" I asked as I pulled on a bright red sun hat and posed for him.

He shook his head, grinning at me. "Nuh uh. What about this?" he asked, tying a red ascot around his neck. I held my side as I laughed at him.

"You look like Fred from Scooby Doo," I managed to choke out between laughs. He looked in the small mirror behind his head and cracked up with me as he saw the truth in my words. He slipped the ascot off and placed it back on the table. The woman working the booth smiled at us as she watched our interactions.

"What about these?" she asked us, picking up two bracelets from the table. They were extremely simple. Two thick pieces of string with repeating knots along them and a simple feather in the middle of each. Edward looked at me questioningly and I nodded my assent. He paid her for them and then turned to me, reaching for my right wrist. He tied the red string around my wrist and then let me tie the blue around his.

"Thank you," he said to the woman and she smiled again, nodding to us. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the next booth. Have I mentioned how much I love these beach side market things? A whole line of little shops and booths filled with random things along the beach, it's awesome.

The next booth we went to had a bunch of fishing and sporting goods and I knew I'd find something cool to bring home to Charlie. I fingered a beige fishing cap, smiling to myself at the mental image of Charlie wearing it. I spun the revolving rack of small items, inspecting them as I spoke to Edward. "What's life like in Montana?" I meant it to make common conversation but I was silently wondering why it was that question I picked.

"Uh..." he blew a deep breath out as he thought. "Dreary. Typical." He picked up a fishing book and flipped through it as he spoke.

"I mean, do you have a lot of friends? Spend a lot of time with family?" I was trying to picture Edward at home in Montana; trying to imagine what he was like away from me. Maybe he was better off.

"I have friends. My brother Emmett and I are close and his girlfriend Rose is nice. My parents," he breathed a laugh as he thought of them. "They're wonderful. They've always been supportive, protective...great."

"So life is good," I gathered.

"Life is good," he agreed. "How's Washington?"

"I'm fine," I teased."

"Ha-ha," he poked my side. "You know what I mean."

"Washington is fine. Forks is small, secluded, very rainy. Everyone knows everyone," I continued, "so I've had the same friends since Pre-K. My mom and dad are nuts but they're good parents. I miss them," I finished quietly though I wasn't sure for my sake or his.

"Then life is good?" he stole my line.

"Life is good." He nodded as I paid for Charlie's gift.

Felt like we were both saying 'I'll be fine without you.'

**BL**

"No, no put your hand here," Edward said as he sat behind me, placing my fingers where he wanted them.

"I have no idea why I agreed to this," I laughed, shaking my head as I held the guitar.

"Shush. You'll get it in no time. Strum it now."

I flicked the pick along the strings of his guitar and it groaned in response. I cringed at the sound.

Edward's body shook with laughter behind me. "No so hard," he said as he grabbed my hand, directing me into a smooth strum. "Like that." He let me go and I tried it on my own and the guitar tinkled a noise beneath my fingers. "Good. Go to G now. You remember it?"

"I think so," I nodded, positioning my fingers on the guitar's neck in their spots. "That it?"

"Perfect." I beamed proudly at his praise. "Go back to A and then to G again." I nodded and licked my lips and tried to concentrate on my fingers. Switching from chord to chord is what really stumped me. I'd tried to learn guitar before in the past but always gave up because I fucking sucked at switching chords.

I put my hands back in the A chord position and strummed softly before switching to the G chord and strumming. "Holy fuck, I did it."

"You did it!" he cheered and I could practically hear his grin.

I squealed and sat up on my knees, turning to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Play for me?" I asked, handing him the guitar. He nodded and sat back against the headboard as he pulled the guitar across his lap.

He seemed to know just what he wanted to play and started right away. He kept his head down and his eyes closed as he played and I watched as his fingers moved expertly and surely against the strings. I was frozen in my spot when he started to sing aloud. His voice was gravelly and rough and matched the melancholy sound of the song perfectly.

_Dusty and you are dirty from shade_

_The lips of your kisses are sticking like tape_

_Woke you at sun rise, cold as a grave_

_I cut you some flowers, now don't be afraid_

_Now, don't be afraid_

He looked up at me and smiled softly as he started the chorus. I stared unblinkingly at him as he held my eyes and continued to sing in his sad, soulful voice.

_I'm looking for something _

_To sink in my teeth without any crying_

_But I can't find no place or nothing_

_Where thrills are cheap and love is divine_

I looked away first, focusing on the patterns of the comforter as he continued on. Only when he got down to the last chords of the song, did I look back up at him. His eyes were still on me and had an unrecognizable twinkle in them.

"I haven't played a full song in forever," he laughed, breaking the silence as always.

"That was amazing. You're so talented," I gushed. He pushed the guitar away and reached for me and I shuffled into his lap.

"You crying?" he asked, wiping at my cheeks.

Shit, am I? "I didn't realize," I chuckled, swiping a hand across my face and feeling moisture under my eyes. "I guess you were better than I thought." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "What's that song?"

"Dusty by Kings of Leon."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. "Don't they sing Sex on Fire?"

He groaned and banged his head against the headboard. "Not you too!" he admonished.

"What?" I said giggling at the exasperated expression on his face.

He flipped me over on my back and pressed his forehead against mine. "Listen here, missy," he started and I laughed at his authoritative tone. I smiled up at him as he hovered over me. He held himself over me, keeping us nose to nose as he spoke. "They are not 'those guys who sing Sex on Fire', kay?"

I held back more laughter at his seriousness and nodded my head, pretending to be convinced. "Can I call them 'those guys that sing Use Somebody', then?"

He growled at me and his fingers attacked my sides. I spent the next thirty minutes listening to Edward's spiel about the godliness of his favorite band and being tickled breathless by the fingers that knew how to play 'those guys that sing Use Somebody''s songs expertly.

**A/N: Longer chapters fix everything. If you've read my other fic The Take Home, you know that I'm obsessed with Kings of Leon and I take much the same viewpoint as Edward on their notoriety. They've got so much pre-Only By The Night album stuff that's just brilliant. Dusty is in my top 3 songs by them so go have a listen. **

**Enough of my fangirling...**

**Thanks for reading guys. 2 more days. Ya'll nervous? I am. Oh and cut Edward some slack! :P**

**~LazyMasochist(Marie)**


End file.
